


Words Of Love (Words Of Hate)

by RetroDun



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beach House, Carnival, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Group Dates, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Peterick, Shenanigans, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, They're All Gay, Truth or Dare, holy shit its all just fluff, housesharing, josh and patrick are just perfect, joshler - Freeform, mainly just cute stuff, pete is an asshole, there kinda is a plot, they all become best friends, tyler is a whiny baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroDun/pseuds/RetroDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh really didn’t want to be spending his day stuck looking after Pete, honestly he could think of a hundred other things he’d rather be doing right now but alas here he is and he can’t do anything about it.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Why do I have to come along, Patrick?” Tyler whined, slumping his head against the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soup

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be centered around Tyler and Josh's relationship, the other characters are merely just there for the purpose of being their friends and having things progress in the story.  
> *  
> this is my first chaptered fic so comments and feedback is really appreciated.

Josh really hated making soup.

He honestly never wanted to make another batch of soup ever again.

“Oh Joshie! I don’t see any soup in front of me” Pete hollered from upstairs where he was swaddled under a mountain of blankets. His leg was in a heavy black boot and resting upon a mountain of pillows as per the doctor’s specific instructions to keep it elevated.

Josh groaned as he shuffled through the hallway with the steaming hot bowl of soup, being extra careful not to trip over the junk strewn all across the floors of Pete’s house, he’d really have to tidy up the mess later he thought, frowning as he narrowly avoided spilling the soup as his foot caught on a rubber chicken at the foot of the staircase. “Pete, what the heck?” he muttered under his breath, kicking the chicken out of the way with his foot and continuing up the stairs to his apparent damsel in distress.

Josh really didn’t want to be spending his day stuck looking after Pete, honestly he could think of a hundred other things he’d rather be doing right now but alas here he is and he can’t do anything about it. 4 weeks ago josh had been riding down the streets on his skateboard, headphones blasting music in his ears, blocking out any of the sounds around him, he was oblivious to the world just the way he liked it. This was until he slammed into a random body that had been walking on the path; he sent the poor boy crashing to the ground with josh painfully on top of him, elbow digging into the unsuspecting stranger’s rib. Josh was snapped out of his painful daze by the aggressive stream of profanities coming from the short boy underneath of him.

“Fucking shit, what did you do to my leg man!?” The unknown boy snapped, face scrunched up in pain as sweat began to build up on his forehead. Josh hurriedly pulled his elbow away from him and jumped up from the ground to look at the leg that was already beginning to swell and bruise.

“I’m so sorry, freaking hell dude I’m so sorry. Do you want me to call an ambulance? I think it might be broken” Josh rambled, stumbling over his words and struggling to get the sentence out coherently.

“No shit it’s broken, Asshole and no please don’t call an ambulance, can you grab my phone and call my boyfriend Patrick to come and get us.” Pete huffed out obviously trying to hide the extent of the pain he was feeling. Josh searched around blindly for the phone, finally spotting it slightly across from them on the patch of grass the bordered the foot path, he slid open the phone and began scrolling through the contacts looking for the correct number for Patrick, josh stopped looking as he came across a number under the name of “Pattycakes <3”

“Pattycakes?” josh splutter out, choking on his own laughter which earned him an angry glare from the boy still laying down against the hard dusty concrete of the street path. Josh shoved his fist in his face to stifle the giggles threatening to escape.

“Just ring the damn number you dickweed and can you please help me get up from the ground!” he hissed out through gritted teeth, scowling up at josh who began dialling the number. Josh moved above the boy and pulled his torso up and tried to gently scoot him over to the nearby tree without jostling his leg too much, if the loud swearing had been any indication it was obvious josh had not succeeded in doing so. The phone still in Josh’s hand stopped ringing through as Patrick answered and a small voice could be heard from the speaker.

“Pete? Hello? Peeete????” the voice whined in confusion at the absence of Pete’s voice.

“Uh hey… This isn’t Pete. My names Josh and I’m gonna assume you’re Patrick but uh enough small talk I guess but I think I just broke your boyfriends leg and I need you to come and get us….. Please.” Josh breathed out nervously hoping he wasn’t going to be yelled at or have Pete’s boyfriend come over here and beat him up.

And that had been how Josh had ended up becoming Pete’s slave and potentially his best friend for the 6 weeks he had to wear that stupid boot on his leg. Patrick could’ve easily looked after Pete and he had even offered to but josh’s guilt was too much and he felt he needed to repay Pete for essentially breaking his leg but he was now seriously regretting that decision as he carried up probably the 50th bowl of soup he’s had to make for Pete. 

Pete really liked his soup.

As he reached the bedroom at the top of the stairs he awkwardly hopped forward, kicking the door open with the toe of his shoe whilst balancing the tray of soup in his arms, still being overly cautious of the liquid sloshing around in the bowl.

“For you Peter, M’lady” josh said in a fake posh accent, bowing down onto one knee and placing the tray down onto Pete’s lap.

“Get off the floor, Asshat.” Pete laughed, patting the bed beside him and pulling all the covers back lightly so josh was able to slide in next to him. Pete’s favourite thing to do was see how much he could make josh do for him, he loved it. Josh was way too nice for his own good so of course he agreed to every stupid request Pete asked for, so when Pete asked him to read a bedtime story, or as it should be in this situation, a mid-afternoon nap story, Josh reluctantly agreed and picked up the old book of fairy-tales from Pete’s bedside table. Honestly who know why Pete kept that there.

As Josh adjusted himself against the pillows and laid in a comfortable position, Pete finished off his soup and placed the tray on the side table and snuggled himself further into the bed, pulling the blankets up and tucking them up to his chin so only his face could be seen. He closed his eyes and waited for josh to begin the story.

“Once upon a time” Josh groaned loudly as Pete opened up one eye and stared him down.

“Don’t forget to do the voices” Pete says sternly, not taking his eyes off of Josh.

“What voices?” Josh cocked his head to one side in confusion.

“The voices of the princess’ silly!” Pete snickered to himself as he closed his eyes again, sighing in contentment. Josh puffed out his lungs and huffed out all the air dramatically.

At some point around the middle of the story Pete had buried himself further into the bed and fallen asleep, his face lulled to the side of his pillow and the light stores filled the empty silence of the room. Josh giggled at the sight of his friend with drool hanging out of his mouth, eyes fluttering ever so lightly. A loud yawn escaped Josh’s lips, catching him off guard. He felt the familiar haze of fatigue and thought to himself that surely closing his eyes for 5 minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone. He would close his eyes and then would get back up so he could go downstairs and tidy up the house for Pete. Josh curled up underneath the inviting warmth of the blankets and closed his eyes as he squashed his face into the soft pillows. 5 minutes passed and Josh hadn’t gotten up and he was long passed that ever happening, the two boy’s snores filled the room, both sleeping deeply and soundly.


	2. Tyler should of stayed home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh has no chill

Tyler audibly groaned, dragging his feet up the ugly front porch steps of Pete’s house, damn he needed a better Tile choice, he thought bitterly. “Why do I have to come along, Patrick?” he whined, slumping his head against the door, exaggerating his sluggish movements and mumbling under his breath in frustration.

Patrick rolled his eyes at Tyler’s dramatic tantrum. “You’re 19, stop being a whiny baby” Patrick joked fondly as he stepped forward, knocking on the massive wooden door. The vibrations of the door startled Tyler causing him to jump back from his resting place and scowl at his friend like a child that didn’t get its way. A loud thump followed by a rather strangled shriek was heard from somewhere within the lower level of the house. “Come in” a small voice beyond the door croaked out. Patrick swung open the door, only to have to hold back his teary laughter as he finds a dishevelled looking Pete sprawled out on the hallway floor, face down on the wooden boards so he could hide his embarrassment and maybe be engulfed by the floor.

Patrick let a giggle slip out as he moved over to where Pete was, crouching down to the floor so he could hook his arms around his boyfriend’s small torso and sit him up straight. “I can’t believe you even attempted to get up” he sighed, pulling gently on Pete’s arms so he could hoist him back up and onto his feet. Wrapping Pete’s arm over his neck Patrick slowly helped him awkwardly hobble over to the nearby sofa on one leg.

Tyler half-heartedly threw himself face first into the couch, his complaints muffled by a mouth full of the couch cushion beneath him. “You’re lucky I like you, Trick” Tyler mumbled out, slightly craning his neck to the side only to look at Patrick who was now snuggled up on the couch next to Pete, the two of them barely even aware of Tyler’s presence in the room anymore.

“Ugh! You two are so cute it’s sickening” Tyler scoffs, gesturing with his hands as he pretend to fake gag at the couple entwined together on the single seater couch. Pete without even looking his way flipped Tyler off, resulting in Patrick moving to swat his hand down but then went and resumed his previous position of his face nuzzled into the crook of Pete’s neck.

Tyler watched on in boredom as Pete fished around in the pockets of his jeans, fumbling around as he searched, a confused scowl forming on his face. Pete looks ridiculous when he’s confused Tyler thought to himself, stifling his laughter. “I left my phone upstairs on the bed” Pete grumbled, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

“I’ll go up and get it” Tyler offered, desperate for any excuse to leave the room. He would do anything to get away from the two before they started making out with each other on the couch, he’d already seen enough of that between the both of them in the 3 years they had been dating. He rolled off of the couch, shaking out his currently flattened couch hair and strolled forward towards the stairs, giddily swinging his arms back and forth like a child. He skipped over a rubber chicken that was kicked against the wall, wondering to himself why on earth it was that Pete had a rubber chicken in his house in the first place and what he possibly could have needed it for.

He reached the top of the extremely fancy wooden staircase and pushed open the door which was already left slightly ajar, the sheets and pillows on the bed looked messily bunched up underneath of the quilt thrown over the top, this created a weird lump on top of Pete’s mattress. It was mildly suspicious Tyler thought but it was probably just Pete being untidy as usual he concluded. As he made his way over to the bed he flopped on the flatter side of the blankets, the mattress springs bouncing the small boy up slightly. Tyler began roaming around under the sheets with his hands, looking for the missing phone until he touched something that felt like skin – oh… His body went ridged as he slowly pulled back the covers revealing a thick mound of soft and fluffy red hair that most definitely belonged to a human being, and a very attractive one at that.

Tyler produced a very unmanly and more high-pitched then he would like to admit squeak and jumped up from the bed, teetering backwards and clipping the backside of his ankle on the edge of Pete’s skateboard, sending him thudding down to the rough carpet below, his head flinging back into the wall on his way down, leaving him in a foggy haze. Above him sleepy giggles could be heard from the man in Pete’s bed, looking up Tyler saw the boy adorably laughing on the bed, his eyes crinkling in the corner as he protectively hugged a pillow to his chest. Tyler felt his face turn red and hot, much like the boys curly hair. Quickly he shoved his face into the palm of his hands, desperately pleading for some greater being to come and save him from his embarrassment, he would accept being swallowed whole right about now. He couldn’t believe he even agreed to come with Patrick today, he always ends up doing something stupid.

There was a slight almost inaudible creaking from the bed as Josh untangled himself from the mass of blankets Pete seemed to have put over him during his impromptu nap. “Oh dude are you crying? Are you okay? I’m sorry, are you hurt? Josh mumbled out in concern as he tumbled down to the floor where the boy was slumped down against the wall, gently he tried to pry Tyler’s hands from his face but this rendered useless as it only ended with him curling into himself even further and scooting away from josh, putting as much distance between them as he could. 

Josh dragged his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends slightly. He felt terrible for laughing at the boy who was now fully curled up in a ball on the ground, He’d hate himself for upsetting him and making him cry. He looked so fragile and small there as he continued to hide away from josh. Josh took a deep breath through his nose and reached out to softly touch his shoulder “I’m so sorry please look at me, I didn’t mean to laugh at you I feel so bad” he rambled on rapidly, trying to nudge Tyler lightly with his hand.

Slowly Tyler rose his head up from his hands and stared at josh with wide innocent eyes, his face still burning an almost comical shade of cherry red. He suddenly averted his gaze and straightened up against the bedroom wall, still trying his hardest to avoid eye contact and fiddling with his fingers nervously. Josh just stared in wonder for a few seconds, taking in the boys features and how small and cute he actually looked, this thought caught josh off guard and he shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance. He shuffled further and began to speak, keeping his voice low and calm, “So you aren’t crying?” Tyler huffed, pouting out his bottom lip, still angrily wringing his hands as he tried to calm his anxiety and his flaming cheeks.

Josh gracefully hopped off the carpet, dusting off his pants with his hands in the process. He extended his hand out for Tyler who grabbed it reluctantly. Before he could even prepare himself he was being hoisted up off of the ground, stumbling directly into Josh’s solid chest, this of course only made Tyler’s face burn brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend who I co-write this with has gone to Scotland for three weeks so I'm so alone at school and I've been hanging with this other girl and we just aggressively sing Panic! songs to each other so its not too bad but i want my best friend back


	3. Glares and accidental compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title changed from "Prove Me Wrong" to "Words Of Love (Words Of Hate)" due to a story of the same name also being posted at the same time as this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel the gay

Tyler ducked his head down in shame and sulked his way over to the 3 seater couch, sitting down on the far end of it, putting as much distance between him and Josh as he could. He angrily shot a glare to Patrick who was trying to silence his laughing as Pete continued to whispers god knows what into his ear. Tyler pouted out his bottom lip and twisted his body around so he was now facing the wall away from all his friends and the stupidly cute boy he had just completely embarrassed himself in front of, at least if he couldn’t see them he could be in denial and pretend they weren’t judging him and his awkward tendencies he thought to himself as he sluggishly slumped down into the couch and rested his chin against the arm of the couch.

Josh watched on in confusion as both Pete and Patrick huddled in closer to each other, smushing their faces into the others shoulder in an attempt to bite back their growing laughter. “Should I go?” Josh mouthed at Pete, the confusion still evident in his expression. He points back at the big wooden door and slowly creeps back from the entrance of the living room, only to receive a glare harsh enough to burn holes through his skin from Pete who wordlessly points to the small boy moping on the corner of the couch and mouths back “Go talk to him!” still intently holding Josh’s gaze. Quickly holding his hands up in defence and panic Josh shook his head in defiance, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

Pete’s scowl intensified, if that was even humanly possible and he flicked his head over to Tyler’s direction. “Comfort him” he insisted silently, stretching his arm out to Tyler’s direction. “Nuh-uh bro” Josh mouthed back in panic, eyes going wide as Pete continued to hold his eye contact, intimidating him more than he’d be willing to admit. In one last wild gesture Pete aggressively pointed over to Tyler in an attempt to get his point across to his stubborn friend but only ended up hitting Patrick square in the face, knocking his fedora off his head, making it tumble down the arm of the couch and onto the wooden floor below. A loud girlish squeak was produced by the small man, resulting in him slapping Pete’s arms and pouting his lip out in annoyance.

Curiosity took hold and got the better of Tyler and he slowly lifted his head up from the arm of the couch only to see a very apologetic looking Pete, an angry looking Patrick without a fedora on anymore and a suspiciously innocent looking Josh who seemed to be a lot closer to the front door of Pete’s house then he had previously been and he definitely seemed to have a light tinge of pink on the apples of his cheeks. “What the heck did I miss?” Tyler groaned, dramatically rolling his eyes at the room full of idiots. Pete took this as his chance to strike and without warning yelped out “Josh now!” Josh stumbled back as panic flared across his face “N-no make Patrick do it” he stuttered, it was now his turn to be embarrassed, flushed cheeks and all.

Tyler watched on both confused and intrigued as Pete and Josh stared each other down, not once breaking eye contact even when Patrick started to continuously jab Pete’s side as he tried to get him to avert his gaze from Josh’s direction. After a full minute of staring each other down and a whole bunch of finger poking on Patrick’s behalf, Josh finally exhaled the breath he seemed to be holding, gave Pete one last angry frown and made his way over to the couch and awkwardly slid down against the opposite arm of the couch to the one that Tyler was still squished in against. Tyler visibly stiffened, retracting into himself further as he kept his eyes trained on the floor where his foot was toeing at the carpet.

The two boys still very much tangled up together on the couch leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for Josh to say something and break the awkward tension that had settled over their friends and hung heavy and silent in the room. Josh looked over at Pete in distress and awkwardly scratched the back of his head before he began to speak, stuttering his words out quickly “I’m sorry about laughing before, I mean at least I didn’t actually make you cry, right?” Josh mentally cursed himself for being so stupid and not thinking of anything better to say. Josh’s words were not well received as evident by the younger man’s scowl and furrowed eyebrows. Tyler held his expression, not responding to Josh’s pitiful apology.

A silence fell heavy over the room as Tyler glowered and Josh tried to disappear into the couch cushions. Pete coughed abruptly, snapping the two boys out of their thoughts and bringing their attention back up to him. “Tyler, what the fuck dude you didn’t even get my phone!” Pete scolded him like a child, earning himself a disapproving looking from Patrick, the number one over protective Tyler lover.

Tyler’s awkwardness bubbled up and turned to anger and he snapped at Pete, before thinking of his words. “Well maybe if you had told me there was an attractive man asleep in your bed we wouldn’t be in this situation now would we?” eyes widening in horror from his outburst, Tyler quickly shoved his fist in his mouth in a failed attempt of muffling his high pitched shriek. He cupped his face into his hands, refusing to pull his head back up to see the reaction of those around him; he couldn’t believe that he had let himself yell something like that aloud. 

Josh meanwhile was struggling with choking on his own throat as the words Tyler just spoke caught him extremely off guard. His desperate choking mixed in with tears and laughter and now Josh was bent over wheezing into the arm of the couch, much to Tyler’s dismay. “I hate you all” Tyler mumbled into the palms of his hands like a child, only to earn another whooping fit of laughter from Pete. Right now the world could eat Tyler and he wouldn’t even think twice of it.

“T-thanks Ty” Josh spluttered out between his fits of wheezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler you idIOT.


	4. Sulking and friendship making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is such a dweeb

Tyler sluggishly pulled his sunken form up from the couch and walked straight past his friend and josh, ignoring Patrick’s concerned face, Pete’s light snickering and Josh’s bewildered expression. He shuffled his feet half-heartedly across the hardwood floors, keeping his head down as he headed straight towards the grand door at the entrance of the Wentz residence, reaching forward and grabbing at the metal latch on the door Tyler’s fragile lanky frame manage to very ungracefully pull back the heavy door, the sheer weight of it causing his legs to slide back against the shiny surface of the wooden planks and body fell forward into the wall in front of him, once again making a fool of himself. Just freaking wonderful he thought to himself as he steps out blushing and pulling the door shut behind him.

Looking around at his surroundings Tyler huffed out all the air in his lungs as he realised that it was too far to walk home and Patrick was his lift back and also still inside the house with Josh. Too embarrassed to go back in and face the three boys who were probably laughing and making fun of him that very moment in the living room, Tyler decides to sit down on the small porch step, knees tucked up to his chest and his chin resting against the top of his knees. Tyler absentmindedly tapped a rhythm with his fingers on the edge of the steps as he mulled over all the events of the past half hour. He couldn’t go anywhere without doing something wrong he thought to himself bitterly, fingers slowly beginning to stop their beat against the steps as his hand began to curl into a tight fist, leaving red wilts against his palm from his nails digging against his skin painfully. “Stupid, stupid, stupid” Tyler hissed out to himself angrily, clenching and unclenching his fist as he analysed every little detail of the events that had just unfolded within Pete’s house.

“You’re not stupid” a soft voice spoke from behind Tyler, guilt setting in Josh’s gut as Tyler squeaked lightly, shoulders shaking and jumping up in shock as the sudden voice filling the air caught him off guard. Josh tentatively walked up to the free space on the porch next to Tyler’s curled up body. As he scuffed the toe of his shoes against the cracked tiles Josh smiled shyly at the boy below him before gesturing to the spot he was currently standing in, “May I sit here?” his voice wavered slightly as about bout of guilt set in as he saw how Tyler tensed up drastically. “Sure” the smaller boy muttered out, still slightly clenching and unclenching his fist. Josh sat down against the cold tiles and kicked one leg out in front of him, wedging the ball of his foot in the dirt below the porch step. He peered across at Tyler, watching as his breath shallowed, hands still clenching. Working on instinct Josh moved forward and without thinking, engulfed Tyler’s small skinny hands within his own to cease the excessive hand movements.

“Hey, Ty it’s alright. I’m not here to laugh at you okay?” Josh spoke soothingly, still holding the boys hands still with his own and looking at his face intently. Tyler gradually lifted his head up and made proper eye contact with Josh for the first time that day, he shook his head slowly, the sadness evident in his brown eyes. Josh felt a deep stabbing pain inside of him, the guilt now almost too overwhelming. He had never intended to hurt the obviously already insecure boy. “I’m being truthful, I promise” Josh pressed on, smiling lightly at Tyler and slowly releasing his hands from around the other mans and began twisting his body around so his legs now sat tucked underneath of him and he was leaning against the post of the balcony, now directly facing Tyler’s direction. “I don’t want to make fun of you at all; I kind of wanted to see if maybe we could start again as friends?” Josh blushed furiously, running his hands through his curly hair, a habit he seemed to do when he was anxious. Worry bubbled inside of him as he thought about having his offering of peace rejected. 

A small almost non-existent smile crept across Tyler’s face, making his whole demeanour more friendly and calming. Josh’s insides twisted around madly in a feeling he wasn’t quite accustomed to yet, “Friends sounds nice” he breathed out softly, looking at Josh through his eyelashes, his face still slightly cast downwards. Josh stuck his hand out towards Tyler and smiled so brightly that all his teeth could be seen and his eyes crinkled in the corners. Timidly leaning forward Tyler put his hand within Josh’s and shook it haltingly, watching as his smile grew even bigger, now almost consuming his whole face. Tyler decided he loved Josh’s smile, it made him feel warm and safe and he could feel some of the tension around them easing up.

“So, Tyler, tell me about yourself?” Josh cocked his head to the side, still smiling warmly at the boy who was now also curled up against the other post of the porch, in the perfect position the face josh front on. “Well… uh, my names Tyler but you already knew that” He awkwardly laughed, dragging the palms of his hands against his face in exasperation before continuing, “I play the ukulele” Tyler smiled to himself thinking about his beloved and most prized possession, his ukulele.

“Aww cute!” Josh gushed.

“Shut up” Tyler giggled, playfully scowling.

“Okay, okay, you can continue” Josh jested, raising his hands in mock horror.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted” Tyler said pointedly, narrowing his eyes at josh before continuing, “I play the ukulele and write music and stuff and oh I also really love Red bull” he rushed out in one breath, feeling himself getting a little hot and flustered as Josh intently watched on. “That’s all you’re finding out for today” Tyler smirked, laughing at Josh’s pouty expression.

“You’re no fun!” Josh whined at the smaller boy, trying to give his best puppy face in an attempt to guilt Tyler into telling him more facts about himself. Tyler just laughed and shuffled forward slightly before playfully shoving Josh’s shoulder which set off a bout of cute airy giggled from the older of the two. Before long the two boy were in fits of giggled for no real reason at all. Tyler was laughing so much he was wheezing and his side begun to hurt and Josh has stray tears running down his face as he doubled over to try and suffocate his incessant giggling.

Suddenly, cutting off their giggling fit there was a loud crash from behind the front door and high wail could be heard escaping from Patrick’s mouth. “Dude I told you to be careful” The boys heard Pete hiss out, the words slightly garbled due to the wooden door between the both of them. Someone inside the house knocked the door causing it to rattle on its hinges loudly. Josh dramatically sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking at Tyler with an expression mixed with apologetic and embarrassment. Tyler just hid his face in his hands and laughed to himself because he was so going to get the young couple, especially Patrick, back for snooping on him and Josh’s conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut my hair from my waist to my shoulders and i feel so cute i love it

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of co-written by me and my best friend and she comes up with most of the cute happenings in the story so thank you dear friend Amy.


End file.
